beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Denton
Matt Denton Joined: July 6, 2011 Current number of videos: 23 Number of auditions: 2 Matt moved to town in the summer of 2011 when he could no longer find work in the previous town where he was living. Matt's parents died when he was very young, so he has moved around from state to state, never having a permanent place to live. He currently lives with his aunt and uncle, who have resided in Beckinfield for a long time. Matt's previous home towns have had names such as Erie, Indiana and Cape Feare. Matt feels that troublesome situations and weird events seem to follow him wherever he goes. While at the mall putting in applications for work, Matt ran into Cindy Everson, a young woman that he had a crush on back in high school. They agreed to meet at Blondie's for a date. While the date seemed to go well, Matt was unable to get a hold of Cindy anytime afterwards; her "address" turned out to be for an abandoned building. Matt assumed for a long while that he had simply been blown off by Cindy. Eventually, Matt found work as a server at Blondie's when Coach Blondie decided to keep the cafe open 24-7 after the cleanup from the Storm of 2011. This career path nicely fit Matt's previous background, since - in his words - he got a Bachelor's in Communications and so spent most of his post-college years waiting tables. Matt's co-workers included William Cetus and Olivia Proust. After a Speed Dating event, Matt became friends with the organizer, Elena Hernandez-Brady-Thompson-Tyler (although at first, Matt misinterpreted Elena's friendliness as being flirtatious behavior). They both currently attend the Saturday Book Club at the Beckinfield Public Library. While looking for Olivia's missing friend Herbert, Matt came across a letter on the ground addressed to him. The letter said that he should ask "Greybeard" for more information about Cindy. The letter also included a map that pointed to something at the edge of town. At the Halloween party at Blondie's suggested by Elena, Matt and others got "drunk" off of a strange orange punch. Matt was rescusitated by Dr. Kylie Spenser, but Matt's memory of the event is sketchy. Matt has gone in for an appointment to see Dr. Spenser, since she is investigating a strand of a chemical known as XR6 that seems to have been deliberately put into the punch, possibly by someone in the government, for reasons unknown. Matt is currently unaware of the XR6 and its ramifications. On Thanksgiving, Matt confronted Harvey Kanz (a.k.a. "Greybeard") about Cindy Everson and the letter. Kanz grew angry and defensive, and fired Matt. Matt attended the Church of the Good Shepherd, led by Pastor Richard Grant, for one Sunday. When they went to the library and began burning books outside, an alarmed Matt fled the scene. He now attends Beckinfield's First Presbyterian Church after seeing a video blog by Celeste Darling mentioning the church. Category:Characters played by actors Category:Onscreen characters